Love or Hate?
by staystrong203
Summary: This is a story about Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter's twin sister.
1. Chapter 1

I was a normal teenager.. I was normal.. I had a normal life.. Until I learned the truth.. My name is Katherine Potter. The twin sister of Harry Potter or "The Chosen One". I lived with my aunt Sophia, she isn't my real aunt but I love her like my family. I learned that I was going to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry but gladly I'm going to be with my two best friends - Evelyn Granger and Avalon Malfoy.

Evelyn is on my age like Avalon and she is the twin sister of Hermione Granger. Evelyn is really sweet and kind. She has a long curly brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She is very smart and doesn't do crazy things if me or Avalon don't make her.

Avalon is the opposite of Evelyn. I don't know how she is in school but Avalon is really crazy and even makes me do things that I get grounded. She has long straight blonde hair and gray eyes. I don't exactly know her family but I know her family is really rich and she has a brother named Draco Malfoy.

So let's get to the place where I am traveling to my new school.

I was in one of the compartments and was looking through the window. I was with my favorite purple T-Shirt with skinny jeans and black sneakers. I was looking at the window lazily as my black hair almost brown though laid on my shoulders. Then the door suddenly opened and I almost jump. But when I saw it was just Evelyn and Avalon.

"Avi, Eve!" I screamed as I hugged them tightly. They hugged back and then we sat down. Evelyn on my right side and Avalon in front of me.

"Are you nervous about the school?" She asked me and I really didn't think about it until now.

"It's going to be fine. Before we left, your brother couldn't wait to see you." said Evelyn as I looked at her.

"So let's tell you the houses. Eve, your turn." said Avalon as Evelyn giggled a little then said:

"There are four houses - Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. In Hogwarts Professor McGonagall is going to put you a hat and the hat will tell you in which house you will be. Avi and her brother are in Slytherin. I, my sister and your brother are in Gryffindor. I think that you will be there too."

"I hope so. Seventeen years I didn't know that I had a brother and I want to spend time to know about him." I said as I smiled a bit. Avalon smiled and said

"You'll get along very well with him. He's very kind not like my brother."

"Can you tell me about him? Looks like you don't get along." I said as I hoped I didn't say anything wrong.

"He's the Slytherin Prince in school and acts like a bully. He always is bullying Eve's sister and your brother. He looks really like my father - cold hearted bully. I don't know he will act when you come in school." said Avalon as she was little nervous.

"Avi, Kathy is Harry's twin, of course your brother will try something to hurt Kathy's feelings." said Evelyn.

"Why would he want to do something to me?" I said.

"My brother hates yours from the first year. After the war he even became more arrogant then before. He doesn't want to thank Harry that he killed Voldemort and now thanks to Harry, my family aren't Voldemort's slaves."


	2. Chapter 2

We stayed silent until the train stopped and when we step outside I looked around and a voice said:

"Katherine?" I looked at the person he had black hair and green eyes and glasses - Harry. He hugged me and I hugged him back. When we pulled back he said:

"When I heard that I had a sister, I was really excited."

"Yeah. I know Avi and Eve told me" I said as I smiled softly. We talked all the way to Hogwarts. When I saw the castle I was like It's-so-huge look and even Harry giggled a little. We stepped in and I was looking around and then a woman with black robes came to us.

"Hello Ms. Potter. It's really nice to have you here. My name is Minerva McGonagall but you call me Professor McGonagall. Now we're going to the Great Hall where the hat will tell in which house you will be." I followed her and when we got to the Great Hall everyone was looking at me and I can tell that they we're whispering something about me. There were four tables. One of them might be the Slytherins table I saw Avalon and a blonde boy beside her, maybe it's her brother. The second table is the Gryffindors, I was Evelyn, my brother and even Evelyn's sister Hermione. Then next to them are Hufflepuff and then Ravenclaw. Professor McGonagall said I to sit down as I sit, she put on my head a hat. It started talking and finally said:

"Slytherin!" When I heard it I frozed. I saw my brother was smiling and hoped I will be in Gryffindor but when he heard it his smile fade away. I got to the Slytherins table and everyone was lightly smiling that they have another member or that they want to do something to me. Avalon whispered to me:

"It's okay. I'll be with you." I smiled a little at her and then looked back to the Gryffindor table and Harry was looking at me with a sad look. I felt the same that I can't be in one house with him but at least Avalon is with me. In our first class we're with my brother and the others we had Defence Against the Dark Arts. I sat next to Avalon and Harry was with a boy with red hair in front of us. I couldn't stop thinking that I won't be with Harry. I looked at the teacher and Avalon told me he was our Headmaster - Severus Snape.

When classes finished I was walking alone when a blonde haired boy came up with two of his friends.

"So your a sibling of Potter?" said the blonde haired.

"Yeah. Who's asking?" I said as I wanted to finish this hurry.

"Draco Malfoy is the name. Your friends with my sister. I can't believe she is a friend of the sister of the blood traitor Potter"

With those words I was so angry.

"Don't you talk about my brother that way"

"Or what? Blood traitor?" He said with a smirk.

"Oh I'll show you." He was laughing.

"Oh, what a girl will do, huh?"

I was really angry and I punched him in the face and Harry, Evelyn, Avalon and their friends came to us.

"That's enough, ignore him." Said to me Harry and we walked away. When I was calmed down I told them from the beggining that Malfoy came.

"He's a idiot from the first year. Ignore him, he just wants to get you angry. Let's change the subject. I want to introduce you to some friends." Said Harry.

"This is Hermione. I guess you know her since she's Evelyn's sister. The red hair is Ronald Weasley"

"Hi. Call me Ron." said Ron as he smiled. I smiled back.

"This is his sister Ginny." said Harry.

"Pleasure to meet you, Katherine." Smiled Ginny. We talked all the way when we had to separate. Me and Avalon go to the Slytherins common room in the dungeon. Everything was black and green. I saw Malfoy and his friends that Avalon told me - Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy looked me with a glare. I glared at him back and me and Avalon got to our room that we're going to be together. I was happy because I won't be with somebody else.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day me and Avalon got up early. She got a shower first then there was me. We put our uniforms which we hate. We got to the Great Hall and sat on the Slytherins table. We ate some pancakes and I looked back to look at Harry and he was talking to Fred and George, who we're twins and Ron and Ginny's brothers. I looked back to the food and suddenly came up to me and I looked and it was a girl with brown h gair was looking at me.

"Hey Potter, I heard you punched my Dracie-poo" I giggled at the nickname.

"You think is really funny? I'm watching you, Potter." She glared at me and walked away. I looked at Avalon.

"Does your brother and she..."

"Nope but she REALLY likes him. She hates every girl that even talks to him. I'm one of them even though I'm his sister. She's really serious." Said Avalon.

"That's why she doesn't have a boyfriend." With that we started laughing. And then it came the worst part of school...classes.

We had History of Magic. Most of the students were sleeping. I was sitting with Avalon and was looking at the teacher. It was really boring. I looked around and saw that girl with brown hair which Avalon told me was Pansy Parkinson. Pansy was sitting to some girl with black hair and behind them was Malfoy and Goyle. Malfoy was looking at me and I glared at him. I looked again at the teacher and I wondered why he was looking at me.


	4. Chapter 4

Finally school ended and everyone are in the Great Hall. I ate a little because I wasn't so hungry. I didn't feel quite well.

"I'm going in the common room. I don't feel quite okay." I said as I stood up to leave.

"Get some rest. Today was a rough day."Said Avalon. I nodded and walked from the Great Hall. When I walked to the common room I can sense that someone is starring at me.

"Who's there?"I asked a slightly scared and hoping that may be Avalon. But I'm not so lucky as I thought.

"What's the matter, Potter?" Said a male and nasty voice. From the corner of the room came Malfoy. Why does God hate me?

"What do you want? I don't have to deal with you." I sad as I was trying to keep on my feet. I just wanted to lay on the couch and sleep till morning. Then Malfoy smirked at me like he's planning on something.

"What?" I said. He didn't answer, only pushed me on the couch and I fell.

"Ouch. What's your problem?" Again he didn't answer. He pressed his lips on mine. It wasn't rough or gentle. I can feel his soft lips massaging mine. I pressed my lips onto his and he smirked at my reaction. When I felt his tongue licking my bottom lips. Like an alarm clock was saying in my head "Wake up!Wake up!Wake up!". I pushed him away.

"What are you doing?!"

"Heh, you liked it Potter. I can tell by the way your lips pressed mine, that you were enjoying it."

"Don't get the wrong thought, Malfoy. I was pretending. I'm a good actress, you know." He didn't say anything and I smirked and walked to mine and Avalon's room. About 30 minutes, Avalon came.

"You kissed my brother?" She said with those eyes that were praying that it wasn't true. I kept silence and nodded.

"Did he...?Or you...?"

"He!" I said.

"Oh, I'm gonna kill him. Not just all girls in school but one of my best friends want..."

"Hey calm down. I was pretending to kiss him so he could know that he can't manipulate me with a kiss. By the way how did you know?" I said curiously.

"Pansy came with a picture." Avalon showed me the picture and what do I see...me and Malfoy snogging on the couch. This day isn't my lucky at all. Why god? Why?!


	5. Chapter 5

Avalon's POV

I was eating pancakes after Katherine got a headache, Pansy walked to me.

"Hey Avalon."She said with a smirk on her face.

"I told you not to call me with my first name, Parkinson. Only normal wizards call me that. Your more like wizard-pig." I said without looking at her.

"So you don't want to know where your brother is?" She asked me.

"Honey, I don't even look at him. And my currently answer ' ." I said with a cold voice.

"But do you want to know what Potter is doing?" When she said Katherine's surname, I stand up and looked at pig-face Parkinson.

"What do you want, Pansy?" And she hand me a picture. I looked at it and what do I see? My brother snogging with my best friend. My blood boiled. I got out of the Great Hall with a fast speed and got to the dungeon. There was no one there and I got to me and Katherine's room.

"You kissed my brother?" I was looking at her with my Please-Be-Lie look. Katherine kept silence and lightly nodded.

"Did he..?Or you...?" As you see I was confused. Not every day your brother is kissing one of your best friends.

"He!" She said.

"Oh, I'm gonna kill him. Not just all girls in school but one of my best friends want.." I was very, very angry.

"Hey calm down. I was pretending to kiss him so he could know that he can't manipulate me with a kiss. By the way how did you know?" She asked me curiously.

"Pansy came with a picture." I showed her the picture. And like I was earlier, she was shocked and angry.

Katherine's POV

The next day I was walking to the Great Hall and when I stepped there, everyone were starring at me with disgust. As usually I will care less what people think about me but.. I can't ignore the fact that HE kissed ME. Now everyone think I kissed him. I want school to end so much.

_Time Skip_

It was the day before the Yule Ball. Everyone were asked to the ball except me, Avalon and Evelyn so we decided to go like friends. Everyone were excited and we didn't have classes. Yay!


	6. Chapter 6

I was in a trip to Hogsmade with everyone. We bought pretty dresses for tomorrow. We returned to the castle and me and other Slytherins go to the Slytherin dungeon. I got to my and Avalon's room.

"Didn't somebody asked you to the ball?" Avalon suddenly came up with that question.

"Nope. And though I don't want a date. I prefer with my best friends." I said simply.

"Even from Gryffindor, Fred and George are going with dates." Avi said.

"What about Harry and his friends?" I asked her.

"Harry is going to be alone like us and Ron is alone too. Hermione is going with Viktor Krum."

"Lucky her. Why don't you go with Harry or Ron?" I asked Avi.

"1st. Ron - Don't know him well and Harry - I prefer to be just friends with him. And second - I don't want a date. Even one date I will be laughing all night."

"Who?" I asked her curiously.

"My brother is going to the ball with Pansy pig-face Parkinson."

My eyes widened.

"Malfoy?With Pansy?" I burst laughing.

"I'll be laughing with you all night." She laughed with me.

"I can't wait for tonight." We laughed like idiots until time for dinner came. We go to the Great Hall and we go to the Slytherin table. We saw Malfoy sitting with Pansy and we laughed a little and go to them and I tapped him on the shoulder. Malfoy looked at us and said

"Look who appear. What is it?"

"Are you in some kind of magic? Maybe mad magic?" Said Avalon and was holding her laugh.

"At least I am going with a date." Said Malfoy.

"Yeah..Lucky you." I said with a sarcasm.

"We prefer with friends." Said Avi.

"Who?You, the blood traitor and the mudblood?" He said with a laughter. I was going to hit him but Avalon stopped me.

"I'm going to see how are the others." I got to the Gryffindor table and hugged Harry from behind. He looked at me and smiled and stand up and hugged me. I sat next to him.

"Hi Kathy. Are you excited about the ball?" Asked me Harry.

"Yeah." I said smiled.

"Are you going with someone?" Asked me Ron.

"Nope. I'm going with Avalon and Evelyn."

"Something like Friends ball." Said Evelyn.

"Me and Ron aren't going with nobody too. Maybe we all should go together." Said Harry.

"Sure!" Me and Evelyn said in the same time.


	7. Chapter 7

Now it's the night.. The Yule Ball begins.I was a little nervous. My hair was curly and I wear a dark pink dress. I was in front of the mirror and the door opened. I turned around.

"Nervous too?" Asked I did was nod.

"You look gorgeous." she was too hair was long straight and wear black dress.

"You too." I said and smiled.

"Come 're going you,me and Morgan,right?Let's not be late." she said and we smiled at eachother and walked out of the common room.

We saw Morgan. She turned to us and curled her hair and was with cute blue dress.

"Oh my Merlin god,I love your dress." said Avalon and Morgan giggled.

" two are looking great." she said.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Shall we?" Morgan smiled and we nodded. We stepped in the hall. It was the boys stared at us.

"I told you looked good." She whispered to me and I we danced with random boys who didn't have a danced with Harry and they were so cute together.I was staring at them and saw Avalon sitting alone and I sit next to her.

"Who is he?" I asked her and she looked at me.

"Don't what you're talking about." She said and drinked from the glass.

"You know those answers aren't correct." I said.

"Forgot that you were stubborn as hell." I giggled.

"Thanks for the . .He?" I asked her.

"Just..A friend..Who is dead.." She hided her face.I looked her shocked.

"Dead?" Avalon noded.

"Cedric was charming,funny how to piss me." She said.

"You like him?" I asked her.

"Let's just say a "Friend crush". " She said.

"Natural death or..?"

"Murder." She stayed silence couple of minutes.

"Well now let's not talk about this,okay?" Said Avi.I nodded.

We danced to the end.I went to the Astronomy Tower to watch the sky.

"Beautiful star,aren't they?" I turned around and saw Malfoy.

"I'm not in the mood to argue with you." I looked at the sky again.I heard his steps and they got was behind me.

"I don't want to argue with you." He said.I turned to him.

"It's not in my business but do you really know how Avalon feels?" I asked him.

"What do you mean?" He asked me.

"She was sad at the wanted to ask a boy out but-"

"He's dead.I were really good friends even though he was older than the Triwizard Tournament came and Cedric wanted to be in the brother was there too."

"My brother?" I asked.

" said that Lord Voldemort was alive and he killed Cedric." He said.I was shocked.

"Who-Who is this..Lord?" I said.

"Most dangerous won't want to meet him ever." He said.

"Did you met him?" I didn't answer.

"No..And I don't can kill everybody if he wants it.I know I'm not the one telling you but..He was the one that killed your parents." He said and looked at eyes were wide.

"He.." I wasn't thinking something happen...He hugged me.

"Sorry for telling you."

"No.." I pushed him.

"Why are you telling me this?I should know it sooner or met this Voldemort right?" I asked him didn't stayed silence.

"You did met this was your thought that I might get that angry that I would do something stupid to hurt really think I'm that stupid?"

"You don't understand." I cut him off.

"No,YOU don't did I ever did to you?Huh?Tell me." I was really angry.

"You DID something." He was angry too.

"I was sorry about things that I did in the I became the bully of the school.I can hear all of them whisper that I won't never be a better person.I was sorry for them,for a lot of things that I did and -" The door opened and it was Snape.

"What are you two doing here?Go to sleep." He said.

"I was about to leave." I said looking angry at Malfoy.I walked away and go to the common room and didn't sleep rest of the night.I was thinking of what Malfoy told if he was right?What if that "Lord" whatever he is,killed Cedric and my parents?I have to know more.I have to know if he is dead or not..So I can finish him by myself.


	8. Chapter 8

Time skipped really fast and didn't recognize that it was didn't have classes and I walked with Avalon and Morgan in Diagon Alley.

"I don't know why we even celebrate is Halloween in the wizard world." Said Avalon.

"Don't complain,this is a hodilay where we can go to the human world without being scared that they will think that we're not with costumes." Said Morgan.

"What about you Kathy?What do you think about Halloween?" Asked me Avalon.

"I think Morgan is 's a holiday where we can have fun." I said and smiled a little.I wasn't really in the mood to celebrate.I can't stop thinking of that night that Malfoy told me everything about Voldemort.

"Hey Kath look." Said Morgan.I looked and saw Harry,Hermione,Ron,Fred,George and went to them.

"Hey are you?" Asked Ron.

"Good." Said Avalon and Morgan.I just faked a smile.

"Tonight we're going to a haunted house with some students in you coming with us?" Asked Ginny.

"Yeah." Said Morgan.

"Count me in.I don't get scared from ghosts easily." Said Avalon and Morgan giggled.

"What about you Kath?" Asked Harry and I looked at him and I could tell that he saw that I'm not in the mood.

"Um,sure." I said.

_Draco's POV_

I can't believe I said yes to go with the Gryffindors in a haunted knows how boring it'll when I heard that Katherine's going there,I 's true that I have some feelings to her but right now I can't tell her.I just have to forget her or she'll become my weakness.

It was dark and I,Blaise,Crabbe,Goyle and some Slytherins,Gryffindors,Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws waited for my sister,Katherine and Granger.I was in a vampire suit with vampire teeth.I saw Avalon,Katherine and Granger coming.I couldn't stop staring at Katherine the most.

_Katherine's POV _

I walked with Avalon and and Morgan were black were dressed with black dresses and one of there clumps were black.I was with black skinny tight jeans,black boots and dark purple vampire teeth.

"Kath,who are you dressed in?" asked me one of the 't remember the name.

"Vampire." I said without looking.

"Or sexy vampire." Whispered one of Slytherins and two even whistle at me and I glared at them.I looked at Harry and he was ready to kill ,when I get married I don't know what he'll do.

"So let's go in shall we?" Said Ron and we walked in the was dark full with spider webs.I walked behind everyone and someone grabed my hand.I looked at the person and it was pushed me in a corner.

"Shh." He whispered in my ear.

"What do you want?" I didn't whispered exactly,I don't want to mess with him.

Before he could say something,a yell was was from outside.I went out of the house and the others were there.A shocked picture was there..My aunt Sophia was lying on the ground.I rushed to looked at me.

"Who did this to you?" I was nearly crying and she could see it.

"Glad your still alive." She smiled a little.

"Please tell me." I said.

"I don't really know..You know Elizabeth in the human world,right?...Please..take care of her.." She placed her hand on my right cheek and I grabbed her.

"I'll always love you.." And she closed her eyes and her hand was cold.

"No..No..You can't die.." I grabbed my hand but before I can say a spell,Harry grabbed me.

"She's gone,Kath.." He said.I was crying.

"No..She's not dead..Please,she can't be dead.." I hugged me.


	9. Chapter 9

I stayed silence for a I went to the graveyard and sit next to Sophia's grave.I want to know who killed Dumbledore said that I,Morgan (Evelyn,changed the ,I like Morgan more),Avalon and some other students were going on a vacation in the human world.I didn't know with who,maybe Morgan's parents or Avalons.I packed my things and went out of the school and saw Avalon,Morgan,Draco and Harry.I saw two mens behind them,I couldn't see them I saw them they were my friends when I lived with Soph - Taylor and Stefan.I ran to them and hugged them.

"Oh my god,I can't believe you guys came"

"Yeah,we heard what happened and we wanted you kids to go and have some fun." Said Stefan.

"Why me?" Said Avalon.

"Aw come on,cry baby" Said Taylor.

"Oh yeah,I forgot how your so annoying." Said Avalon.

"Okay guys,can we go now?" Said Morgan and I could even see that Draco was pissed too.

" have tickets for the train,let's go." Said Stefan.

"Where are we going anyway?" Said Harry.

"Secret." Said got to the train and I shared a compartment with didn't talk and I stared in the window.

"So umm.." Said Draco and was trying to make a conversation.

"What?" I cut him off.

"I see you still don't like me." He said.

"Why do I have to like you?" I said without looking him.

"I don't want to be enemies with you." He said.I was shocked but didn't show it to him.

"Why?" I said looking him this time.

"Because.." He said.

_Draco's POV_

"Because.." I said and stopped.I don't know if I can tell I tell her,Voldermort would want to kill her.I don't want to lose her.

"I'll tell you at ?" I asked her.

_Katherine's POV_

He asked me if it's okay to tell me tonight.

"Um,okay." I 40 minutes I was pissed from the silents and it was cold and I forgot my jacket in school.I was freezing.

"Come here." Said Draco and I looked at him confused.

"Trust me." I sit next to hugged me tightly and I felt his muscular was warm.

"Are you cold?" He whispered softly in my ear.

"No." I said minutes I fell asleep in his arms.

_Draco's_ POV

I looked at Katherine,she fell 's cute when she's dark brown hair lying perfectly on her shoulders.I kissed her cheek softly so she won't wake I fell asleep with her.


	10. Chapter 10

The train stopped and I woke up and I was hugging Draco.I looked at him and he was staring at me.

"Slept well?" He said.I nodded.

"Thanks." I got off the ,Morgan,Harry,Taylor and Stefan looked at us.

"Hey lovebirds,took you so long." Said Taylor.I immediately blushed and looked away.

"Jerk." I whispered.

"Heard you." Said sometimes I hate him so got on a was sitting with Morgan,Draco with was next on the front seat,I was alone.I watched the clouds in the 1 hour,the car stopped and we got off.

"This is the house where we will be in forest is near the house,we can go camping,we have a lake one of us know this place,right?" Said Stefan looking at me.I looked at the house and the lake.

"It's Sophia's vacation house." I said.

"You didn't come here a lot decided here,you loved this house,when you were little right?" Asked me Stefan and I nodded and got inside and nothing have changed.I went upstairs in my wall was painted in white color,there was a big bed with white sheets.I leaned my haid against the door staring at the memories flied through my mind.I closed my eyes to enjoy those memories.

Suddenly someone placed his hand on my shoulder.I opened my eyes and saw Morgan.

" ?" I nodded.

"When I was little,my cousin Nancy died.I was sad like you.I didn't forget her, 's why I go to her favorite places so I can remember the perfect moments with her." She said.

"I know, your cousin died from was 's a lot different." I looked again at the room.

"I just don't want you to be won't want it." She walked away.

"She won't want I to do a lot of things." I whispered.I put my things in the was already dark,we ate dinner and everyone got to sleep.I didn't want so I went to the cover and sat down.I looked at the stars.

"Beautiful,eh?" I jumped.

"It's okay,it's me." Draco laughed.

"Don't scare me like that." I punched him in the laughed and sat next to looked at the stars.

"What's wrong?" He said suddenly.I looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" I said.

"Your not here for none reason." He said looking at me.

"Can't I look at the stars?" I said.

"A little suspicious." He said.I giggled.

"Yep,the Malfoy boy came." I laughed looked at the stars.

"I told you that I will tell you something tonight." We looked at eachother.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I..When you came in Hogwarts,I kinda have feelings for you.I was acting like a bully,because I didn't want you to know." He said.I was shocked.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because of the Voldermort won't want someone whose family is a slave to Voldermort." I gasped.

"Your family?Avalon too?" I asked.

"They call us Death isn't,she'll have a mark on her hand if she is." He said.

"Are you?" He shook his head.

"I'm not."

"Um.."

"Don't say forget it." He said and got up.I got up too and grabbed his looked at me.

"I have feelings to you too.I thinked that you don't like me because I'm.." Before I can finish,Draco kissed me gently.I kissed him back and then he pulled back.

"Don't say it." He whispered and rested his forehead on mine.I picked me up and went to my room and put me on the bed kissed me on the forehead.

"Good night,love." He whispered and went to his room.I stared at the ceiling and smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up and looked at the was 9 in the morning.I took a shower and got dressed.I went downstairs and only Taylor and Avalon were awake.

" are you two doing?" I asked.

"I know he's your friend,but can I kill him?" Said Avi pointing Taylor.

"No,you can't." I said giggling.

"See?Kathy loves me." Said Taylor hugging me.I laughed.

"You two are like a married couple." I said.

"With him?Never!I prefer to kiss a frog." Said Avalon.

"For your information,I'm a great kisser." Said Taylor.

"Yeah,great kisser." Said sarcastically Avalon.I laughed.

"Okay,frog kisser and great kisser,I'm going to the lake for fresh air." I said and put my jacket on.

"We'll tell you when breakfast is ready" Said Taylor.

"Okay." I said and opened the door and went outside.I sit next to the lake.I thought maybe they ,today it's my birthday and I'm going to be 17.I don't want to think about this right now.I grabbed my phone from my jeans and headset and I listened to my favorite music Faydee - Can't let go.I closed my eyes and remembered the memories with Sophia.I heard something and opened my eyes.I looked around and put my phone down with my headset.I saw a woman with pale skin and dark hair.

"Hello darling." She said.

"Umm hello...Who are you?" I asked.

"Let me introduce name is Bellatrix Lestrange.I am Avalon's and Draco's a Death Eater,you know Death Eaters right?" I nodded.

"Then.." She said and pointed her wand at me.

"Immobulus!" Said a voice and Bellatrix didn't move.I looked and saw Draco and Avalon.

"Kathy,go 'll take care of her." I nodded a little and went inside the house.

_Avalon's POV_

We unfreezed our aunt.

"What did you do?I had her." Said my aunt angrily.

"Why do you want her?" Said my brother angry and I looked at him.I knew that someday he'll like Kathy,but right now let's not think about it.

"The mission isn't for little can't protect her forever." Said my aunt and disappeared.

"She's can't protect Kathy forever." I said.

"You can't but I can." Said Draco and walked to the house.I looked at if he's worried about her,soon he'll be lord Voldermort's little slave and have to do everything for him.I have to keep an eye on him.

_Katherine's POV_

I was worried what's going on the door opened and stepped Draco.

"Hey,what happened outside?" I asked with a worry tone.

"It's okay." He hugged me and I hugged him that Taylor is in his room and the others aren't door opened and we pushed eachother and it was Avalon.

"Hey,interrupting something?" She said.

"No,no,it's okay." I said.

"I was just going to my room." I went told me about the Death Eaters,but who knows how many slaves Voldermort has.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry I didn't post a lot time.I had A LOT of homework,tests and lessons.**

Weeks past and I and Draco have a verry good thinks that magic controls me or were in the train to Hogwarts.I was with Avalon and Morgan and Harry,Draco,Taylor and Stefan in the other compartment.I,Avi and Morgan talked about random things.

"Hey Kath." Said Avalon.I looked at her.

"I was wondering you came in Hogwarts and got to know about do you like?" She asked me.I blushed.

"Don't be you say,I'll tell who I like." Said wasn't helping me.

"Umm..If I say,you'll completely hate me." I said.

"Come on,it can't be that bad." Said Avalon.

"Oh really?Well isn't loving your brother a bad thing?" I said.

"You like my brother?" Said Avalon shocked.I nodded.

"I thinked that he might made you a magic,but I guess it's true." I looked at her confused.

"Aren't you mad?" I asked.

" if Harry learns this,he will." Said Morgan and Avalon nodded.

"I know.I just don't know how to say it to him.I mean,he hates Draco." I said and looked at the passed and the train got to Hogwarts and school days are coming back with a lot of homework especially from Snape.


	13. Chapter 13

Weeks have past and for weeks everything changed..My brother,Hermione and Ron are missing,Voldermort is alive and Draco is a Death is the worst is that Snape is our director.

I was in my room,Avalon was 't know where she's the door open.

"Hey.." Said Draco.I looked and stand up and hugged him.

"I'm so glad that your okay." I hugged me back.

"Kath,we have to talk." He said.

"What is it?"

"The thing is..The lord is alive and now I'm one of his slaves and it's too dangerous you to be around me and..I think that we have to be not evern friends Kathy,if I have feelings to you,you'll get hurt." He said.

"But-"

"I'm sorry." And with that he left the room.I fell on the bed and stared at the ceiling and tears are falling on my cheeks.

**Sorry that it's REALLY short but when I'm in school I can't make the chapters long.**


End file.
